1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor and, in particular, relates to a magnetic sensor that includes a magnetoresistive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274598, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-102638 and International Publication No. 2013/171977 disclose magnetic sensors that improve the isotropy of magnetic field detection.
The pattern of a magnetoresistive element of the magnetic sensor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274598 has a spiral shape. Both ends of the spiral-shaped pattern are formed at the outermost parts located on opposite sides to each other. The pattern of the magnetoresistive element is substantially formed of curved portions.
In the magnetic sensor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-102638, a magnetoresistive element has a circular shape formed by being wound through a plurality of turns in a spiral shape, and is formed through film deposition so as to be isotropic with respect to an external magnetic field.
In the magnetic sensor disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/171977, each of a plurality of magnetoresistive elements of a bridge circuit is connected so as to be successively folded back, with plural portions that extend in a direction that is substantially orthogonal to the overall magnetic field direction being arrayed in parallel at specific intervals, and each of the plural portions is connected to be successively folded back, formed in a zigzag state that is electrically connected, with multiple portions that extend in the magnetic field detection direction being arrayed parallel at specific intervals.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274598 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-102638, there is no description or suggestion of forming a magnetic sensor by using a plurality of magnetoresistive elements. The isotropy of magnetic field detection could be further improved in the magnetic sensor disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/171977.